The invention relates to an occupant side protection device, in particular for a motor vehicle, with at least one side airbag which protects a vehicle occupant in the event of a side collision of the vehicle.
An occupant side protection device of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,340 B2. To protect a vehicle occupant this previously known occupant side protection device has a gas generator which, in the event of an accident, inflates a side airbag of the occupant side protection device. In the deployed state, the side airbag covers a side wall section of the vehicle, thus preventing the vehicle occupant, such as the vehicle occupants head, from striking against the side wall section. In addition to its main chamber or working chamber covering the side wall section, the airbag has finger-like projections which are intended to be used for preventing the main chamber from bending away from the side wall.
The present application is based on the object of describing a side protection device which provides a particularly high level of safety for the vehicle occupant to be protected.